Mou Bandoman ni Koi Nante Shinai
by Duckylips
Summary: aku disini,menunggumu yang tak kunjung datang. berkali-kali, selalu saja, kau batalkan janji hanya karena kepentinganmu, bandmu. kau tahu? disini aku sakit menunggumu...


Tittle : Mou Bandoman Ni Koi Nante Shinai (Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada seorang BandMan lagi)

Author : Kafudo-Kei

Chapter : Oneshot

Fandom : Golden Bomber

Pairing : Kyan x Kiryuuin

Genre : Angst

Rating : PG-13

Warning : Boys Love! Yaoi! Dont like dont read!

BGM : Adore-chocoretto, mou bandoman ni koi nante shinai - Golden Bomber

a/n : tanpamu aku galauuuuuu *ala iklan as*  
well, akhirnya saya ngepost fic lagi. Sekali tembak, no edit, jadi gomen kalo gaje jelek dll =="

douzo...=w=)/

Pedih..  
Begitu sakit rasa yang selalu aku pertahankan. Tergumpal menjadi batu es yang mengganjal, begitu menyesakkan, dan lumer menjadi air mata yang tak bisa kutahan. Menyesakkan...terasa berat untuk bernafas walau kurasakan begitu hampanya di dalam sana. Terombang-ambing akan asa yang tak pasti, terlalu kabur untuk dipertahankan, tetapi terlalu menyesal untuk ditinggalkan

-K-K-K-

"Kyan...dimana kau?"

kiryuuin melihat jam tangannya untuk yang kesekian kali. Sudah 2 jam ia berdiri di bawah lampu tangan, menunggu dengan gelisah tanpa mengindahkan kaki-kakinya yang pegal. Ia merogoh keitai mungil putihnya dan melihat ke layar, mengecek apakah ada email masuk atau tidak, dan hasilnya nihil. Cepat-cepat ia menekan dial speed dan menelpon seseorang yang sudah ditunggunya sejak tadi

"hhh...sibuk" keluhnya ketika nada tak mengenakkan menyapa gendang pendengarannya dari ujung line telepon. Kiryuuin menutup flip keitainya dan kembali melihat jam.

=Kiryuuin POV=

Lama, sampai berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu? Kurasa kakiku sudah mati rasa karena terlalu lama berdiri. Hei bodoh, dimana kau? Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif? Kenapa kau tidak mengirimiku email? Kau membuatku kesal, sekaligus cemas tahu?! Kenapa kau selama ini? Apakah terjadi sesuatu denganmu?

=Normal POV=

Pria manis itu memainkan kerikil-kerikil kecil di sekitar kakinya, sekadar untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuh-dan cemasnya. Ia melihat ke sekitar, butir-butir salju kini mulai turun lagi dan menutupi sebagian rambut pirangnya. Sepasang kekasih sedang bergenggaman tangan, duduk berdua di kursi taman tak jauh darinya. Kiryuuin mengumpat. Pemandangan itu membuatnya envy

entah sudah berapa kali ia melihat jam hitam mungil yang setia melingkar di lengan kirinya, menemani pria itu dengan bunyi detik jarum jam yang menemani kesendiriannya

"Huff...dingin" Kiryuuin menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya, sepertinya sarung tangan tebal yang ia kenakan tak cukup untuk menahan hawa dingin yang semakin menurun. Kakinya benar-benar mati rasa sekarang, tapi entah kenapa ia tak berniat untuk duduk di bangku taman yang hanya berjarak satu meter darinya

"Harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggu? Ini sudah terlalu lama, bodoh" gumamnya

sekali lagi ia melirik jam, sudah hampir 3 jam ia berdiri. Akhirnya ia menggerakkan kaki-kakinya yang kaku. Berniat untuk meninggalkan taman itu. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menunduk

"Selemah itu kah cintamu padanya? Hanya menunggu 3 jam saja kau sudah menyerah? Kau bilang kau mencintainya, tapi sekarang..kau rela meninggalkannya kiryuuin? Huh, dasar lemah"

Kiryuuin kembali bimbang. Senja sudah menjelang dan lampu taman mulai menyala. Pasangan kekasih yang ia lihat tadi kini beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan kiryuuin sendiri di taman, dengan suhu udara yang semakin dingin. Pria itu kini berjalan, menghampiri kursi dan akhirnya menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi dingin itu.

"Haah...apa sebenarnya yang sedang kutunggu?" Kiryuuin menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap pada bintang-bintang malam yang bertaburan dengan indahnya. Benda bening itu akhirnya menetes, dan menyusuri wajah kiryuuin yang pucat

"tak masalah jika aku harus menunggumu terlalu lama.." kiryuuin menggumam, seolah langit malam itu mau mendengarkan curahan hatinya

"Tak masalah jika aku harus membekukan hatiku"

"Tak masalah jika aku harus membunuh air mataku, tak masalah kalau ini begitu menyakitiku, karena aku mencintaimu..."

cairan bening itu kini terkumpul di dagu kiryuuin, menggantung dan jatuh membasahi kerah mantelnya

"Tak tahukah kalau aku begitu mencintaimu? Tak tahukan kalau aku begitu sakit menahan perasaan ini?"

ia terisak, bahunya bergetar. Diremasnya tas tangan yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Malam semakin larut, dan tak ada satupun orang yang berada di taman, kecuali kiryuuin

"Berikan aku satu alasan, dan aku akan menunggumu seumur hidupku"

Kiryuuin menunduk. Air mata itu kini telah benar-benar membasahi wajahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat, isakannya semakin kuat

"katakan, apakah kau mencintaiku? Apakah kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama padaku? Walaupun aku harus menunggumu sampai seumur hidupku, aku akan mempertahankannya"

Kiryuuin merogoh sakunya dan kembali mengeluarkan keitainya. Lagi-lagi, tak ada email masuk, tak ada email dari seseorang yang sangat ia harapkan. Kiryuuin kembali menelpon kyan, dan lagi-lagi hanya nada sibuk yang diterimanya

"Salahkan peraturan bodoh yang mengekangmu itu, kenapa kau tak boleh berpacaran sih? Arghhh...itu membuatku muak!"

Kiryuuin menjambak rambutnya keras-keras. Frustasi, itu yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang. Mencintai kyan, seorang anak band dengan peraturan yang melarang anggota bandnya untuk berpacaran membuatnya sangat tersiksa. Ia sangat mencintai pemuda itu, dan ia merasakan hal yang sama pada pemuda itu. Ia ingin berharap, tapi tidak berani terlalu tinggi. Ia ingin terus menunggu kyan, tapi ia takut penantiannya hanyalah sia-sia. Kiryuuin tak benar-benar tahu apakah kyan juga mencintainya. Begitu kabur...ia tak mempunyai pondasi yang kuat untuk mempertahankan perasaan itu dan terus menunggu kyan. Tapi ia juga tak bisa meninggalkan kyan, karena ia sudah terlalu mencintainya

"Dingin sekali" kiryuuin menghapus bekas air matanya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, entah sudah berapa jam ia menunggu orang itu

"Dasar bodoh, berapapun lamanya aku menunggumu, tetap saja aku harus meningalkanmu bukan?"

ia tertawa miris, bangkit dengan malas, dan berjalan meninggalkan taman dengan langkah gontai. Salju sudah semakin tebal menutupi jalanan. Dan sosok kiryuuin sudah menghilang di balik gedung tak jauh dari pintu taman

"Hosh..hosh...hosh..hosh.."

Seorang pria berambut coklat madu berlari dan berhenti sambil memegangi dadanya yang sesak karena telah berlari sepanjang jalan hingga akhirnya ia tiba di tempat tujuan. Tatapannya nanar menyapu seisi taman, tapi sosok yang dicarinya tak bisa ia temukan

"Tentu saja, dasar bodoh. Mana ada orang yang mau menunggumu sampai selama ini?"

Kyan merogoh sakunya, dan secepat kilat ia membanting keitainya setelah melihat layar ponsel itu untuk sekilas. Lowbatt, ponselnya lagi-lagi mati setelah dengan paksa ia menyalakannya dan hanya bisa hidup selama 5 detik.

"Hhh...kenapa ponselku harus mati dalam situasi begini?"

Kyan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi taman. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit hangat, seperti ada seseorang yang habis menduduki bangku taman itu

"Kiryuuin..."

-OWARI-

a/n : gyaaaaahhhh...gajeee!  
Sumpah, saya lagi galau! Jadi maklum ya kalo gaje begini u.u)  
udah lama ga bikin ff, sekalinya bikin ancur banget DX  
btw, coment ditunggu. Yang udah baca tapi ga coment, saya sumpahin idungnya melesep kayak bang itong! *dilempar bass*  
sankyuu minna w


End file.
